


Cuddling Somewhere

by ishiphephaistion



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, alexander wants a cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphephaistion/pseuds/ishiphephaistion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is cold and he wants a hug. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of the OTP Challenge I was doing for Hephaistion and Alexander but I lost track of it.  
> Completely unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

“Hephaistion?”

“What?”

“Your name relates to the God of Fire, correct?”

“Yes. Where are we going with this Alexander?”

“Well, it’s cold.”

“Yes Alexander, it is cold.”

“But you are named after the God of Fire, so could you warm me up?”

“You are King of all of the known land and you can’t even just ask me for a cuddle?”

Hephaistion looked up from his work that Alexander had set. Well, had set him to do and now was distracting him, complaining of the cold. Hephaistion smiled at his best friend moving from his stool walking over to the smaller man taking him into his arms. Alexander immediately hugged his friend back.

“You are very warm Hephaistion.”

“That’s good, can I go back to the work you told me to do?”

Hephaistion sighed as he tried to pull away.

“No.”

Hephaistion could only laugh at his stubborn friend just letting the man hang onto him, enjoying their rare moments they got like this.


End file.
